Various storage and retrieval algorithms have been studied. The development of flexible and efficient storage and retrieval algorithms is very useful, since such algorithms are used in almost all computer programs. Thus biomedical computation in particular can benefit from improve storage and retrieval methods. Currently, an exhaustive survey of storage and retrieval methods is underway. This includes the recently introduced k-d tree method. Optimal item orderings in split hashing schemes and certain interesting algebraic characterizations of fixed permutation open addressing methods are also being studied currently. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Knott, Gary D.: "A Numbering system for Permutations of Combinations", Communications of the ACM, Vol. 19, No. 6, pp. 355-356, June 1976. Ketelslegers, Jean-Marie, Knott, Gary D., Catt, Kevin J.: "Kinetics of Gonadotropin Binding by Receptors of the Rat Testis: Analysis with Non-Linear Curve-Fitting", to appear in Biochemistry, 1976.